fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Madhouse
Ladies and gentlemen .To those among you.Who are easily frightened. We suggest you. Turn away now.To those of you Who think they can take it... WELCOME TO THE MADHOUSE 9271223.jpg Wassup, Bros? Mia hat mich gezwungen zu schreiben. Whatever. Mia wird Jake, Blaine, Sam, Santana, Will & Sue schreiben und ich werde Marley, Kitty, Unique, Ryder, Quinn und Emma schreiben. Die FF enthält Gewalt, Selbstverletzendes Verhalten & perverser, kranker Scheiß. Nix für kleine Mattis. Swag out ..... swaggy Welcome ~Sue's Sicht~ Ich schloss meine Augen. Es war mein erster Arbeitstag und ja, ich bin ziemlich aufgeregt. Nachdem ich einen tiefen Atemzug genommen hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und legte meine Hand an den eisernen und kalten Türgriff des großen Hauses und drückte ihn runter. Klapse, Irrenanstalt, Psychatrie, Haus mit Menschen mit Problemen, Anstalt, ach Man könnte dem Ort tausend Namen geben. Nun trat ich ein. Das erste was ich tat, war die Nase zu rümpfen. "Oh gott...", flüsterte ich und sah mich um. An den Wänden hing Tapete runter. Es roch... eigenartig und verkommen. Eigentlich hätte ich es mir sauber und steril vorgestellt, alles weiß, nun ja, wie in einem Wartezimmer des Arztes, aber sowas wie hier hätte ich nicht erwartet. Hundertprozentig nicht. Plötzlich ein schriller Schrei und ich ließ aus Schreck meine Tasche fallen. Dort stand ich also, starr wie ein angewurztelter Baum und wagte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Verdammt, Sue. Du hast doch sonst auch keine Angst. Mein Brustkorb hob sich und sank im Sekundentakt. Ich brauchte noch ein Paar Minuten bis ich mich endlich aus meiner Starre rühren konnte, geschweige denn wieder richtig atmen zu können. Nachdem ich meine Tasche aufgehoben hatte, ging ich weiter in das Grauen herein. Wieder kam ich zu einer Tür und öffnete sie. Vor mir lag ein heller Raum. Eine rothaarige Frau saß an einem Tisch und schrieb. Sie hatte mich wohl nicht bemerkt. Mit meinen Fingerknöcheln klopfte ich an den Türrahmen. Ruckartig schaute sie hoch. Es kam mir vor als bräuchte sie erstmal ein Paar Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass jemand vor ihr stand. Schon im ersten Moment kam sie mir verplant vor. "Ehm hey ich bin Sue Sylvester und habe mich hier beworben." Erneut konnte man ihr Gehirn rattern sehen, ehe sie aufsprung (was ihr fast die Lesebrille von der Nase holte) mich anlächelte und mir die Hand gab. "Hallo, ich bin Emma Pillsbury, die Psychologin hier." ~Marley's Sicht~ Ich hab' Angst, dachte ich, als ich das große, alte Haus anguckte. Ich wusste, dass es meine Schuld war, dass ich hier bin. Weil ich auf die anderen gehört habe, und nicht auf mich selbst. Weil ich dachte, ich würde dann endlich dazugehören. Zu den coolen und hübschen. Aber das wird niemals passieren. Jedenfalls nicht in den nächsten paar Monaten. 5 bis 10 Monate erwarten mich. In einer Psychatrie. Sind die Leute nett ? Die Erzieher, die Patienten ? Das einzig gute ist, dass ich nicht die einzige bin, die nicht normal ist. Das alle hier ihre Probleme haben. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht sein soll. Aber ich werde mich nicht einsam fühlen. Wenn die Psychatrie so ist wie sie aussieht... weiß ich nicht ob ich das überlebe. Ich will ohnehin sterben. Das ganze hungern war am Ende nicht um dünn zu sein... >>Wo bleibt dein Optimismus, Rose ?<< , fragte mich mein Gewissen. Gute Frage. Optimismus ? Kenn ich nicht. Schon seit Jahren nicht . Ein lauter Schrei erklang und ich zuckte zusammen. Vorsichtig drückte ich auf den alten, verrosteten Knopf der Klingel. "Ja?", ein Mann mit braunen Locken öffnete die Tür >>Er sieht sympatisch aus<<, sagt mein Gewissen und um ehrlich zu sein stimme ich dem zu. Er sieht wirklich sympatisch aus. Vielleicht wird es doch nicht so schlimm. "Ahh! Marley Rose, richtig ? Mein Name ist Will Schuester. Ich bin ab heute dein Betreuer.", sagte er lächelnd und gab mir die Hand, die ich sofort annahm. Wenn jetzt alle so nett sind wird das kein schlechter Aufenthalt, denke ich und lass mich von Mr. Schuester ins Haus führen. >>Gemütlich sieht anders aus...<< Auch wenn du recht hast, du nervst. Was ich sah waren zersplitterte Bodenfließen, verbrannte, blutverschmierte Wände wo bereits der Putz abgeht, zerschlagene Scheiben und abgenutzte Türen. Die Bodenfließen sind dunkelrot, als ob jemand genau hier ermordet wurde, was ich irgendwie nicht ausschließen kann, und Blut klebt leicht an den Schuhen. Vor mir liegen viele Scherben und ich mache einen großen Bogen. "Sieht sehr ...ähm... hübsch aus?", ist das einzige was ich rauskriege. "Ja, total. Wie das blühende Leben.", meint Mr. Schuester und wir müssen lachen. Es sieht fürchtbar aus. Er führte mich in den Hauptteil. Der große Flur der alles verbindet. Die Küche, die Zimmer, die Waschräume und die Toiletten. Und alles sah genau so aus wie der Eingangsbereich. Die Bodenfließen, die Wände, die Scheiben und Türen. Alles kaputt. "Es ist kein Traumhaus aber.... ich glaube, du wirst es überleben. Deine Zimmernachbarn sind drei total nette Mädchen. Kitty, Santana und Quinn. Ihr werdet euch gut verstehen.", sagt er lächelnd und führt mich in mein Zimmer. In dem Zimmer stehen vier Betten die aussehen als wären sie aus dem Knast geklaut. Es gibt keine Bettlaken und keine Decken und Kissen. Nur ein altes, kaputtes Bett mit einer Matratze. Auf dem einen Bett liegt eine Gitarre die auch schon etwas mitgenommen aussieht. Auf dem anderen lagen Koffer. Wohl meine Vorgängerin. Habe ich schon gesagt dass es hier fürchterlich stinkt ? Nach Blut, Schimmel, Urin, Rauch und was weiß ich. "Also, guck dich noch etwas um, ich muss weiter arbeiten. Das Bett mit den Koffern wird deins. Nachher kommt jemand und holt die Koffer. Dann kannst du gemütlich schlafen. Also, bis gleich..." Gemütlich ? Alles klar....Die Scheiben hier waren ebenfalls kaputt, der Boden zerschrammt und die Wände verbrannt und ohne Tapeten. Das ist alles ein Scherz, denke ich immer und immer wieder. Plötzlich höre ich Stimmen hinter mir. "Ich hasse diesen verdammten Lehrer. So ein arroganter Arsch... Grr..." Eine leicht rauchige Stimme ertönte und ich drehte mich blitzartig um. "Ahh, die Neue. Ich bin Santana, das ist Quinn und die andere blonde Zicke ist Kitty." "Hey! Erstens bin ich keine Zicke und zweitens können wir selbst reden!", meckerte die kleine Blonde. "Bist du sicher? Auch Quinn? ", fragte Santana und deutete auf das blonde Mädchen in der Mitte das wohl Quinn heißt. "Ach leck mich doch...", meinte die kleine Blonde, die meines Wissens nach Kitty heißt. "Marley, richtig ? Hast du dir schon alles angeguckt ? Kennst du alle ? Warte, natürlich nicht. Du hast schöne blaue Augen, by the way. Komm mit, ich stell dir alle vor." Das kleinere blonde Mädchen mit den wunderschönen grün-brauen Augen zog mich durch die Psychatrie, während die anderen nur lachten. So schlimm wird es vielleicht doch nicht..... ..oder ? ~Blaine's Sicht~ Und erneut setze ich an und zog die Rasierklinge an meinem Arm herunter. Ich schloss meine Augen und atmete tief aus. Gott, das tat gut. Ich weiß, normal hätte ich es nicht tun sollen aber ich konnte einfach nicht anders. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Sam stand in der Tür. "BLAINE!", fluchte Sam. "Was machst du wieder für 'ne Scheiße?!" Er ging auf mich zu und nahm mir die Klinge aus der Hand. Dann schmiss er sie weg schmiss sie weg."Ich..." "Was?! Du hast mir versprochen es nie wieder zu tun! Mein Gott, wenn du wieder das Gefühl hast dir den Arm ritzen zu müssen, dann geh verdammt nochmal joggen um den Druck loszuwerden." "Sam du verstehst das einfach nicht. Du verstehst nicht, was ich alles durchgemacht habe und du wirst es niemals verstehen, ok? Ich hab's ja schon mit joggen versucht. Sogar mit Boxen! Es hilft nichts!", ich hatte mich schon so in meine "Rede" hineingesteigert, dass ich nicht bemerkt hatte, dass Unique und Jake dazugestoßen waren. Beide sahen mich mit großen Augen an, erst auf das angetrocknete Blut auf meinen Arm und dann in mein Gesicht. Sam hatte sich intzwischen auf sein Bett gesetzt und raufte sich die Haare. Ich stand kopfschüttelnd auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür zu. >Verdammt, ich seh echt fertig aus.< Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt meinen Arm dort hin. Das Kalte Wasser lief an meinem Arm entlang und brannte wie Hölle in den Schnittwunden. Wie immer, wenn ich hier bin, schaue ich mich um und betrachte diesen grausigen Ort. Spinnenweben in den oberen Ecken des Raumes, ein wenig Schimmel an der Wand neben mir. Im Spiegel waren Risse und Staub. An der Wand rechts von mir war keine Tapete mehr, Sachen wurden an die Wand geschrieben, Zeichen wurden reingeritzt. Ein Stück unten am Waschbecken war abgebrochen. Ich erinner mich noch genau als ich hier her gekommen war und als ich das erste Mal dieses Badezimmer betreten hatte. Das erste was ich getan hatte, war mich zu übergeben wegen dem scheußlichen Geruch. Jetzt nehme ich den Geruch als....normal wahr. Ein Klopfen riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Dann ertönte Unique's Stimme. "Blaine? Alles okay bei dir?" Ich nickte, dann viel mir auf, dass er mich ja nicht sehen konnte und ging wieder zur Tür des Badezimmers und öffnete sie ruckartig. Mit großen Augen sah er mich an und ich ging einfach Schulterzuckend an ihm vorbei zurück in das Zimmer. Sam saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett und Jake saß auf seinem. Beide redeten. Als ich rein kam, sahen mich beide synchron an, Sam lächelte mich leicht an. Jake nickte mir nur zu. Auch ich legte mich auf mein Bett und starrte einfach nur eine Weile an die Decke.... ~Kitty's Sicht~ >>Wackel mich an und ich bring dich um....<<, dachte ich als Santana mir gefährlich nah kam. >>Wenn mein Tattoo wegen dir scheiße wird.... << "Was machst du da schon wieder für n Bullshit ?", fragte die Latina mich. "Tattoo. Siehst du doch...", sagte ich genervt und versuchte mich auf mein Tattoo zu konzentrieren. "Um es zu überdecken ?", fragte sie leise. In ihrer Stimme höre ich leichte Trauer. Ich kenne Santana schon länger. Sie ist wie die große Schwester die meistens nervt aber sich doch Sorgen macht wenn es ernst wird. "Warum hat sie ihn gewählt und nicht mich..." "Sie verdient dich nicht. Irgendwann wirst du ein hübsches Mädchen finden dass dich nicht verarscht und dich liebt. Ich weiß es. Warte einfach." "Und meine..." "Deine Eltern lieben dich, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr zeigen können. Sie wachen über dich. Sie werden dich nicht verlassen, KitKat." Santana zog mich in ihre Arme und gab mir ein Kuss auf die Stirn. "Und nun komm. Nachher kommt das neue Mädchen und jetzt... keine Ahnung.... Jerk-Battle ?" "Du weißt, dass du verlieren wirst ?" "Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher, Mieze." ~20 Minuten später~ "Scheiße.... ich kann nicht mehr...Die Runde geht an dich, Kätzchen." "Told ya." "Wir haben noch eine freie Stunde. Basketball ?" "Du wirst verlieren, aber wenn du meinst." ~45 Minuten Später~ "Du hast ganz knapp gewonnen, Zwerg. Nur weil mich unser beschissener Lehrer abgelenkt hat. Ich hasse diesen Typen..Tut so als ob er es besser könnte...." Dass ich, das kleine blonde Mädchen, im Basketball gewinne ist keine Seltenheit. Ich bin ein riesen Miami Heat Fan und bevor ich hier war habe ich oft Basketball mit meinen Freunden trainiert. Und Santana mag keinen Ballsport. Langsam liefen wir beide in das große, alte Haus das sich seit ein paar Monaten unser Zuhause schimpft. Das neue Mädchen müsste jetzt da sein. Während Santana mich weiter volllaberte öffnete ich die große Stahltür die die Klapse vom Hinterhof trennt. Wir gingen eine kleine Treppe runter, die uns zu unsern Zimmern führt. Und dort stand sie. Die neue. Wow Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:16+